we cant be free without each other
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Kaoru just can't take life anymore because for him its filled with so much pain and sorrow, so the only thought that constantly comes to mind is to end that pain, and everything else, and to do that is to end his life, he also wants to be free but just doesn't think that he'll be able to be free without Hikaru. What'll happen if Kaoru's plan does or doesn't work
1. i have to let go

I walked along the cold, stormy road.  
The rain splashed every time it landed on the hard ground.  
People felt the comfort, or annoyance of the rain...  
But all I felt was a broken heart;  
all I heard was the sobbing of that broken heart,  
all I saw was that broken heart giving up on life itself,  
and all I knew was that it was the end for that broken heart...  
I held onto my chest tightly and then it began to softly snow.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I began to walk down this cold, empty road.  
Was this how life was supposed to be?  
What did I do wrong?  
I loved, I lived, I laughed...and I tried to protect...but this is what I have left in the end.  
I looked up the clouded sky and just saw the snow falling down, nice and calm.  
I walked on the bridge and looked out into the world, which would be my last time looking at it like this.  
I looked up the sky one more time, and made my last tear fall "Goodbye."  
I closed my eyes and made myself fall...  
But  
My arm was caught, I looked up to see who the person was that did this, and when I did my broken heart tore apart...  
It was...  
Hikaru  
He strangely had...tears  
"Why?"  
He asked  
"Why do you want to die Kaoru!?"  
He started to cry, and then lifted me up...  
I was now standing on the ground again.  
"I love you, you idiot!"  
My heart hurt so much more than it did before.  
"Hikaru..."  
I started to cry myself, then fell to my knees...  
I too loved him, more than myself, and everything else...  
But I was too scared...too scared of feeling more pain, and more sorrow...  
This pain caused me to have such thoughts of no longer living, and this pain was formed from the love I deeply had for him...  
I just...don't know what to do anymore...  
I just don't  
I need help  
I need comfort  
I need love  
I looked out onto the bridge one more time, and I found my answer...  
I need to let go of this love, to end my pain...  
I have to let go...


	2. We can't be free without eachother

I now knew my answer...  
I have to let go...  
I know it'll be hard, and I know it'll be wrong...for a while  
I looked out the window of our room and felt that breeze which for the first time in such a long, long time felt really...relaxing.  
I breathed in and then just exhaled.  
Hikaru came in the room, with hot tea, a towel, and then turned on the heater.  
"Wha-what are you-"  
"Just lay down."  
I looked confused but then just did what he said.  
I laid down on the bed, and he gave me the hot tea, "Drink."  
I took the tea and started to drink.  
He then went into the bathroom with the towel; he came out with the towel and placed it on my forehead, then placed some covers on me.  
"Hikaru, I'm not sick."  
"Yea not yet, don't forget you walked for 20 minutes in the snow."  
I looked down "Oh yea...thanks."  
He sighed "...Yea."  
He then laid on the opposite side of the bed and turn away from me...which is weird since he always holds me while we're sleeping.  
A tear fell and I turned around "Good night." I said in my scratchy voice which makes you hear the fact that I'm crying.  
He laid up and sighed "What's wrong?"  
I just stayed in my position "Nothing."  
"Damn Kaoru you're pissing me off, can you just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!"  
I immediately laid up "What the fuck is wrong with me?, .what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, why are you yelling at me, and why are you being so rude and mean to me?"  
There was a pause "I...I...".  
"It was because of what happened."  
"...yea."  
I shivered and looked out the window "When I was on top of that bridge, and felt the breeze blowing on me, for the first time I felt so...free." "As kids we trapped ourselves in a world where nothing and no one can cross, and now we have people who has crossed that world...and that's what I thought I wanted...but no, I want us to get out of the world we created and be free...I want to finally be alive Hikaru...I want to be free...I want us to be free...together..."  
He stared at me "Can't you see Hikaru...we're trapped..."  
"Kaoru...how long...have you had these thoughts?"  
I placed my head down "For a long time..."  
He looked down "...Kaoru...?"  
"Yea?"  
"Do you love me?"  
I couldn't answer that question, I was madly in love with him...but I said that I had to let go...and...I'm afraid.  
"I'm scared..."  
"To be with me...?"  
I looked down "Y-yes..."  
He stood up and left the room.  
A tear fell "I'm sorry."  
That night I slept for two hours but them woke up hearing the door slam open, I looked to see who it was "Hi-Hikaru?" I yawned since I was woken up.  
"Oh Kaoru you were a sleep I-I'm sorry I just-I just came back from..." Hiccup "...the bar."  
Hikaru was walking wobbly, and looked so out of it "Hi-Hikaru are you...drunk?"  
"Nahh, I just had a few drinks that's all."  
"Like how many?"  
"I can't count that high"  
"What!"  
"Nah I'm just playing with you, I had like about 8 glasses."  
"Hikaru you can't even take one glass."  
"Hey! Well-well you-you...um...uh can't even take half a glass."  
I rolled my eyes and started to take off Hikaru's jacket which made me stand in front of him really close.  
"Ka-Kaoru you-you're a great brother."  
"Thanks." I took of his coat and was about to put his coat away until he grabbed my wrist "You forgot to give a a  
Kiss on my cheek."  
I sucked my teeth "Hikaru just go to sleep."  
I tried to walk away but he held onto my wrist tighter and pulled me into a hug.  
I started to struggle "Hikaru let go, you're drunk."  
"Ha no way." I started to struggle even harder which caused us to fall.  
"Ow...Hikaru get off!"  
Hikaru didn't do or say anything, then I heard sniffling.  
"Hikaru...?"  
"I love you." from the sound of his voice he sounded like he was crying.  
"Kaoru I can't live without you, and I can't stop thinking about you...I...I'm madly in love you, I would do anything to make you happy, to see your smile, and to hear you're laughter...there is nothing...and I mean nothing that can take my love that I have for you...I love you Kaoru...so much."  
I started to cry myself then wrapped my arms around him.  
I couldn't do this...what the heck was I thinking when I said that I had to let go...I was madly in love with Hikaru, and he too was with me...so how could I just let go...we both would just suffer if we weren't together...  
"Hika-"  
"I too want to be free Kaoru...but I need you...if you leave me, then I'll be dead in the inside...and won't be free."  
I just recognized something...all this time...I was alive...because...I had Hikaru...and he too was alive because...he had me...if I let go...there's no possible way of us being free...  
I held him tighter and whispered something in his ear "Kiss me."  
He lifted his body up a bit and looked at me "Do you love me?" he said looking serious.  
I smiled, and had a small blush across my face "I'm madly in love with you."  
He then looked so happy, and kissed me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, and for the first time we were free together.  
Oh yea and we...made love.

Okay so I really hoped you liked this story, and for the first time, if you wanted the ending to be different then just review and tell me what you want the ending to be like and I'll change it, and put it in I'll pick 3 ideas for the ending of this story, and I'll make it, OR if you want I could just continue this story. :) Well again hope you liked this story.


End file.
